


Thank you

by howmuchpieisleft



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmuchpieisleft/pseuds/howmuchpieisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst up ahead. Set post MoA while Annabeth and Percy were in Tartarus, written before HoH came out so now sort of AU. Enjoy :)<br/>Reposted from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

Her brain slowed. She saw the cave they were in; the walls were a dark craggy gray with dark red splodges. She shuddered and looked to the ceiling. She saw glittering gems, precious stones; rubies, opals, diamonds and onyx. She blinked hard and turned her attention back to the giant, just as time reverted and the boy fighting fell to his knees, a knife in his chest.

“Percy!” his name was ripped from her lips as the giant lumbered away, his opponent spent. Annabeth ran from where Percy had told her to hide, limping slightly on her healing ankle. She fell to her knees beside his still form. “Percy,” she held back a sob as she brushed her hair from her face and looked at his wound. It was deep in his chest and there was blood. Too much blood. Why was there so much blood? She could feel her stability slipping. Percy’s eyes suddenly opened. “Annabeth?” he croaked, his sea-green eyes wide. “Percy.” She looked down at him, tears smarting her eyes. “I don’t have long, Thanatos,” He licked his dry lips. “-Thanatos said I had 3 minutes to say goodbye.” His eyes flickered downwards, to the knife that was, until Annabeth had pulled it out, had been hilt deep in his chest. Annabeth could tell that nothing she could do would save him. His tanned skin was pale and waxy, his breathing shallow. She drew a large breath, something to steady herself. “So, I guess this is it,” she held his hand in one of her smaller ones and furiously brushed the hot tears that poured down her face away with the other. “I guess.” Percy tried to smile at her, but it just made him look worse. “I don’t know- How do I say it?” Annabeth bite her lip. “Like you mean it.” She answered finally. He shifted on her lap, where she had placed him. He raised his arms and placed them on Annabeth’s shoulders, pulling himself up before gently kissing her, making her lips tingle. As they pulled apart he looked into her stormy- grey eyes, awash with tears and smiled lightly. “Goodbye wise girl.” He released his last breath as his bright green eyes glassed over and flickered shut. Annabeth’s breath caught in her throat as she held the broken body of Percy. She pulled him back up, hugging his still form as she rocked back and forth, alone in the darkest part of the underworld. “Percy,” she called to him, not wanting to admit he was dead. “Percy, wake up. You promised Percy. Promise.” The tears ran down her cheeks now, falling into Percy’s tousled hair. “Percy, please.” She looked at his and saw no movement, he was gone.

She drew another deep breath. “Thank you Percy.” She knew he couldn’t hear her, but she had to say this to him. “Thank you for taking me on your quest when we were 12, thank you for saving us from Crusty’s, thank you for rescuing me from sirens, and for understanding my vision. Thank you for saving me for Atlas. Thank you for helping me through the Labyrinth and for not forgetting me.” Annabeth knew she was waffling, but it was now or never. She kissed the top of his head and placed him down on the floor gently and picked up Riptide, Percy’s faithful sword, from where he had dropped it. She swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and walked away from his body, just before she left the cave, she turned back; the room was aglow with the stones that she and Percy had placed there. “Basically, what I mean to say is. Thank you for being you, Seaweed brain.” She turned and walked out the cave, the stones slowly fading into the black.


End file.
